Living in Darkness
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: Sequeal to 'The Darkness in our Hearts' Jesse, Jim and Kyah are travelling in the Pro leagues, they meet the 5ds team, but then strange things begin happening. they head back to Duel Academy to team with Jaden and co and defeat this new evil.
1. The Tournament

Life returned back to normal at Duel Academy, Blair and Hassleberry returned to class, Hassleberry for his final year and Blair for her second, and as for the rest of the gang; Alexis, Jaden, Lynx, Nao, Chazz, Syrus and Atticus? They stayed in Duel Academy, not as students now, but as student teachers. Sure, they went to classes, but they sat and observed and when the time came, they duelled the students so the students could improve their skills. As for Jim, Jesse and Kyah? They began travelling and entered the Pro Leagues in Duelling. Jim decided to join Jesse and Kyah and travelled with them so he wouldn't be too lonely, despite having Shirley with him.

"Hey! Jaden! Come look at this!" called Alexis and Jaden rushed to her to see the TV. On the screen was the newest Duelling tournament. He squinted his eyes and focused on the screen and saw Kyah, Jesse and Jim in the crowd of Duellists. A smile burst on his face and he plonked himself happily in front of the TV. Alexis chuckled at him and then sat on the couch nearby. Jesse, Kyah and Jim were looking around at the new Duel Arena Pegasus had just opened for his newest tournament, which was being founded by Kaiba Corp in a place called Neo Domino City. It was going to be the turning point for many duellists from that area, including ones from the town next to it called Satellite.

"I wonder if it's going to include that new craze of duelling while on motorbikes!" asked Jaden and Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"It seems to be the way the Satellite and Neo Domino City people duel, so I assume so..." she replied and Jaden mentally cheered to himself. He then turned back to the TV, focusing his attention on his friends and wishing them luck.

**Neo Domino City**

"Wow... this place is so big..." whispered Kyah in amazement. Jesse chuckled at her response and looked at Jim who was refraining from laughing while still having Shirley tied onto his back.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious..." muttered Kyah as she pouted at them. Jesse laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, really... I just find the way you said it cute..." he apologised and Kyah gasped quietly, a blush forming her face as she looked away. Jim chuckled and then reached behind him to pat the crocodile. Suddenly a small boy ran into Jesse and fell onto the floor painfully. Jesse looked down at the boy, blinking a few times. He then leaned down, placing his hands on his kneecaps.

"You okay kid?" he asked and the blue haired boy who's hair was done up in a ponytail rubbed his head, and then opened his eyes to reveal them as a goldish brown colour.

"Oh, sorry about that!" he apologised, standing up and he looked no older than 11 years old. Kyah giggled at the way he tried to act like nothing was wrong despite the big red dot on his forehead.

"Leo!" yelled a female voice and the boy turned to look at a young girl, identical in appearance and age, but her hair was tied in two pigtails at the front of her hair. She ran up to him and leaned on her kneecaps, puffing.

"Sorry Luna... I didn't mean to not look where I was going..." apologised the boy, now known as Leo. Luna stood, and then sighed.

"You're always like this... Sheesh... I'm sorry about my brother..." apologised Luna and Jesse chuckled to himself.

"No need to apologise, it was an accident, they happen!" he stated and Kyah smiled at him.

"I don't suppose you kids are with your parents by any chance, are ya?" asked Jim and the twins shook their heads.

"We're here to support our friends who're in the tournament. Maybe you'll end up duelling them!" answered Leo as his hands clenched into fists as he got excited by the thought. Luna chuckled nervously at her brother's behaviour.

"Sorry, he's pretty obsessed with duelling" she stated and Kyah giggled to herself.

"It's okay, I know someone who's almost exactly the same..." stated Kyah and Luna smiled at her.

**Duel Academy**

Jaden, who'd been sitting in front of the TV, suddenly sneezed a few times. Alexis chuckled at him.

"Someone must be talking about you Jaden..." she stated Jaden gave her a glare which caused them both to start laughing.

**Neo Domino City**

"Huh? Who're you talking about?" asked Jesse and Kyah giggled at him.

"Your best friend" she replied and Jesse cracked up laughing.

"You mean Jaden?" he asked while laughing and Kyah nodded. Leo blinked at them in confusion.

"Excuse me... are you two in love?" he asked and Jesse and Kyah gasped in horror, looking in opposite directions with heavy blushes on their faces.

"W-we're not! W-we're just good friends!" exclaimed Kyah and Jesse nodded in agreement. Luna hit Leo on the arm and frowned at him. Jim just chuckled at them. He walked to the twins, bent down to their level and smirked.

"Don't listen to them two, they may not want to admit it, but they've grown quite close" he said to them and Kyah and Jesse began questioning him, their blushes somehow deepening as they refused to make eye-contact with each other.

"Leo! Luna! There you two are!" called out a female voice and the twins turned to see a red haired lady with brown eyes walk up to them. Jim looked at her in slight confusion as Kyah and Jesse still refused to give each other eye-contact.

"Oh, Akiza! Hi! Are you in the tournament too?" asked Luna and Akiza shook her head.

"No, you know what happened the last time I entered a tournament. I'm just here to support Yusei, Jack and Crow!" she answered and Leo exclaimed loudly, yet happily.

"I can't wait to see Yusei, Jack and Crow duel! It'll be awesome! Plus these guys will be awesome too!" exclaimed Leo, his hands clenched in fists again.

"Who are your new friends by the way?" asked Akiza and Leo and Luna looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm Jim Cook; those two are Jesse Anderson and Kyah Lutan. Pleasure to meet you all" introduced Jim and Kyah and Jesse recovered and waved at them.

"I'm Leo, this is Luna and this is Akiza Izayoi!" replied Leo as he looked at them triumphantly.

"You mentioned a Jack, Yusei and Crow, who are they? Friends of yours?" asked Kyah and Luna nodded.

"Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan! They're in the tournament for the D-Wheel tournament!" answered Luna and Kyah nodded to herself.

"That's those duelling motorcycles, right?" she asked and Luna nodded.

"So, there's no chance of us duelling them then... we're in the normal standing tournament... but hopefully we'll get to meet them!" stated Jesse and Akiza turned to look behind her.

"You may not have to wait... they're here..." she stated and Jim, Kyah and Jesse looked behind her figure to see a black haired boy with blonde streaks, about 2 years their senior with dark blue eyes, walk with a blonde haired boy with purple eyes about his age, and a boy with bright orange hair and green eyes also about their age.

"Yusei! Crow! Jack! You gotta meet our new friends!" cried out Leo and the black haired boy smiled gently at Leo.

"Okay, is it these three?" he asked and Leo nodded.

"Yusei, these are Jim, Jesse and..." Leo paused and struggled to remember as Yusei chuckled at him.

"You've already forgotten?" asked the blonde and Leo pouted at him. Hysterical giggling was heard and everyone looked at Kyah who was refraining from full on laughter.

"It's Kyah you nit-wit" finished Luna as she hit her brother on the head.

"Jack is your D-wheel ready for the tournament?" asked Akiza to the blonde and Jack nodded.

"Hey, you're Jesse Anderson, right? The Gem Beast master?" asked Crow and Jesse stopped looking at Kyah to look at Crow, and then nodded. He then looked back at Kyah who looked like she was about to begin crying from laughing. She finally calmed down and apologised.

"It's alright Kyah, Shirley here even found it funny" stated Jim as he patted the crocodile behind him. Jack, Luna, Akiza, Yusei and Crow began freaking out.

"It's actually alive!" exclaimed Jack and Jim chuckled, patting Shirley again.

"Yep, this is my best friend Shirley! Shirley, say hi to them!" introduced Jim as Shirley opened her jaws and let out a low growling sound. They felt the sweat form on the back of their necks.

"Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Leo as he looked up at Jim with stars in his eyes.

"A real live crocodile! Can I pat her!" he asked and Jim chuckled, leaning on his knees so Leo could pat Shirley. Akiza chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about the shock, trust me, we all reacted the same way" apologised Jesse and Kyah glared at him slightly.

"And you had plenty of time to find out, seen as you two travelled on the same boat, yet it was only after you arrived on the island that you found out" she hissed and Jesse sweat dropped, chuckling nervously.

"H-How do you know that? We met after that..." he asked and Kyah crossed her arms, smirking smugly.

"How do you think Einstein?" she asked and Jesse shrugged his shoulders, causing her head to drop and chuckling was heard from Jim.

"I told her of course" he stated and Jesse glared at him. Kyah laughed, and then turned, looking out the window.

"The tournament opens tomorrow, looking forward to duelling you two?" Kyah asked and Jesse and Jim nodded.

"Yep! Shame you won't be duelling though..." replied Jesse and Kyah smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be talking to you though to help you out when I can, like a secretary!" she answered and Jesse chuckled.

"True... Jim here has Shirley as his... though personally that'd freak me out more rather than calm me..." stated Jesse and Kyah laughed as Jim chuckled at him.

"You have to remember how close those two are though..." reminded Kyah and Jesse nodded.

"Wow... you and the croc are really close?" asked Crow and Jim nodded.

"Yep, she was the closest thing to me before I went to Duel Academy and met a certain someone" answered Jim and Kyah giggled at him.

"You mean Alexis, have you called her yet?" asked Jesse and Jim froze in horror.

"Crap! No, I totally forgot with this tournament! Thanks for reminding me Jesse!" exclaimed Jim as he stood and ran off, pulling out his phone. Jesse laughed at his retreating figure. Kyah walked back up to him.

"I'm sure Alexis will forgive him..." she stated and Jesse chuckled.

"For his sake, I hope so, otherwise he won't be much of a challenge" joked Jesse and Kyah elbowed him.

"So, you're in the tournament?" asked Yusei and Jesse nodded.

"You're Yusei Fudo, right? The owner of Stardust Dragon, correct?" asked Jesse and Yusei nodded.

"You own Rainbow Dragon, right?" asked Yusei and Jesse nodded. Kyah looked at the two of them, and then hung her head low as she saw a slight rivalry form, but it was only slight though.

"You two already have the desire to duel each other... and you just met" she stated sadly and the two boys looked at her in confusion. Jesse then chuckled as Yusei smiled.

"I guess we do..." replied Jesse and Akiza laughed.

"So you're just here for support?" asked Luna as she looked at Kyah. Kyah nodded, and then felt something in her pocket. She fished out her phone, turning it on and began talking.

"Hello? Jaden? Hi! Yeah, yeah we're here! Wait, what?" asked Kyah as she turned back out the window, seeing the camera on their window and began waving, making Jesse join her.

"Did you see us?" asked Kyah began into the phone and she began laughing.

"You're an idiot, yeah, yeah I know... I'm going to kill you next time I see you... I'll sick Rin on you... oh really? You will now will you? I'd like to see you try that! Yeah, good luck with that... uh huh... yeah, sure... yeah cause that could totally happen... uh huh, let's see that happen... you twit... bye..." she said into the phone and turned it off.

"Jaden could see us through the TV camera there, they're airing live. He deliberately got us to wave so he could wave back at the TV" explained Kyah and Jesse sighed, seeing that as the natural reaction of his best friend.

"Typical... what was with all the threatening and taunting though?" asked Jesse and Kyah blushed slightly. She looked away.

"N-no reason... don't worry..." she replied and Jesse blinked at her in confusion.

"Anyway, we'll hopefully see you another day then! See you tomorrow for the tournament!" stated Akiza as her group waved goodbye to Jesse and Kyah, then waved goodbye to Jim when they passed him.

"They're a nice group of people, wouldn't you say?" asked Kyah and Jesse nodded in agreement, watching them leave. This tournament was just getting interesting.


	2. Family History

Wow! This is your room Kyah? It looks almost like one of the floors of our building! exclaimed Luna as the twins, Akiza, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Jim, Shirley and Jesse entered Kyah s room that she d hired for the tournament. Kyah chuckled to herself, and then sat herself on the bed.

It s not that big... it s enough to last me till the end of the tournament, I m assuming Jesse and Jim hired rooms to their liking too. But I must admit, I didn t think I d miss Duel Academy this much... she stated and Jesse smiled sadly at her.

Do you miss Jarrod? he asked and Kyah looked up at him, and then nodded.

I never thought I d miss his over-reacting and over-protectiveness... I actually miss seeing him run around like a chicken with its head cut off she joked and Jesse laughed at her. Leo blinked in confusion at them.

Who s Jarrod? Is he your boyfriend? I thought you two were dating he asked innocently and Kyah and Jesse s faces went red as they began protesting everything Leo had said.

No, Jarrod s not my boyfriend, he was my body guard. My father s a bit on the protective side, so he hired Jarrod who s been like a over-protective dad to me... I haven t seen him since we left Duel Academy, he stayed because he s hooked up with the school nurse... answered Kyah as she recovered from her blushing fit.

Why d you need a body guard? asked Jack and Kyah froze, her eyes widening slightly as flash backs flooded through her mind, and she quickly shook it off.

No reason, just an over-protective dad. He s always working and away on business and he didn t want me home by myself, so he hired a body guard to be the dad he couldn t be... explained Kyah and Jack looked at Yusei, frowns on their faces. They didn t buy it.

But it s not just Jarrod I miss. I miss Lynx, Jaden, Alexis, Hassleberry, Nao, Blair, Atticus, Syrus, Miss Fontaine, heck, even Crowler! she said as she fell on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

You even miss Dr Crowler? Wow, you really mustn t be right in the head... teased Jesse and Kyah propped herself on her elbows and glared at Jesse. Yusei, Jack and Crow smirked at each other.

Funny... now onto more important matters, the tournament starts in a few hours... everyone ready? asked Kyah as she sat up properly. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Jim and Jesse nodded.

Okay, now what happens? asked Akiza as she sat next to Kyah on the bed, smiling as the twins sat by their feet. Suddenly the phone began ringing and Kyah stood, untangling her feet from Leo and walked to the phone, picking up the receiver as the screen lit up to reveal Jarrod.

Jarrod! What a surprise, we were just talking about you! Whoa, wait? Calm down and repeat that please... oh, that all? Why d you get so panicked over that? Kyah began saying as she laughed at Jarrod s funny facial expressions. The twins looked at each other and walked up to Kyah, looking up at the monitor to see Jarrod and began giggling at him as well.

What? Jaden wants to talk? Sure, put him on, I ll put it on loud speaker! answered Kyah as she pressed a button on the receiver and put it back on the hook.

Kyah? Is that you? asked Jaden s voice through the speaker. Jesse s face lit up slightly.

Jaden? Is that you pal? he asked from his place in the room and Jaden s face lit up like a beacon.

Yep, you better believe it Jess! So, how s the tournament treating you guys? asked Jaden and the group heard other voices of their friends at Duel Academy through the speaker.

Yeah mate, it s going good! We ve already made some new friends and we re settling nicely! What about over there? How you liking being student teachers? asked Jim as he sat on a seat and patted Shirley s head. Jaden chuckled.

It s going good, though Jaden keeps falling asleep in class when he s supposed to be paying attention! stated Blair and Kyah cracked up laughing.

Doesn t surprise me! He did that as a student, remember? she replied and Blair laughed at her reply while Jaden pouted. Jesse chuckled and Jim smirked.

Am I the only one feeling a little left out here? whispered Jack and Crow and Yusei nodded. They all felt a little left out due to not knowing these people.

By the way, there is some urgent news I just remembered Miss Kyah! Please, you must hear me out on this! exclaimed Jarrod as he pushed everyone out of the camera view. Kyah blinked a few times in confusion.

Calm down Jarrod, and tell me from the beginning then... she stated and Jarrod took a shaky breath.

You see, I was called last night and... it was your father... he started, trying to calm himself. Kyah raised a brow.

Yes, go on... she urged and Jarrod looked at her in slight fear.

Well, he talked with me for a little, and then demanded I tell him where you were... I m sorry, I had no choice... he continued and Kyah smiled gently at him.

Hey, Jarrod, calm down... there s nothing wrong with giving my father my location... its okay... she answered, trying to soothe him.

But... he s on his way started Jarrod but the door opened to reveal a man, with dark coloured, cropped, sleek hair, dark coloured eyes, lightly tanned skin and wearing a pale coloured teal suit. Kyah gasped, freezing with a shocked expression when she saw the man and Jarrod paused before finishing his sentence.

There... he finished and then decided to hang up, thinking it d be for the best. Jesse blinked in confusion at Jim for a few seconds before they looked at Kyah in confusion. The man stepped in, he was a little taller than Kyah, and his expression was a little stern.

Kyah... it s been a while, almost 2 years now... he stated, and looked at the ground to his lift. Kyah blinked her shock away and looked at the ground to her left as well. She raised one of her hands and used it to hold her right arm tightly.

Yes... it has been a while father... she replied and the man flinched slightly, like he d been stabbed in the back or shocked.

W-what brings you here? she asked and her father reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. He held his hand out and Kyah took the envelope.

They re pictures of your mother; I went home and saw you didn t take them with you before you went to Duel Academy. I thought you might like some so you wouldn t be so lonely he replied and Kyah flinched back slightly, her hand that was holding the envelope began shaking.

Th-Thanks... she replied, finding it difficult to say anything properly.

Um... am I the only one here that s confused? whispered Luna and Akiza shushed her quietly and they continued watching. Kyah turned slightly.

Father, these are my friends, Jesse, Jim, Shirley the crocodile, Luna, Leo, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza. Guys? This is my father, Victor introduced Kyah and she continued looking at the floor, her eyes hidden by her hair.

Pleasure to meet you all, I m sorry we met on such bad circumstances though... replied Victor and her friends nodded in acknowledgement of him.

Kyah, the reason I brought you the photos is... because... well... today would have been... it... it would have been your mother s birthday... Victor said and Kyah gasped her face turning into one of utter shock. She shook slightly and looked at her father who finally looked up at her.

Kyah, sweetheart... you know... you do know I don t blame you at all for... Victor tried to say but Kyah had begun walking, brushing her shoulder on his as she went past him.

I know she said and continued walking, leaving Victor speechless as Kyah reached the open door, shook for a few seconds then bolted away, the envelope falling on the ground and some of the photos spilling out. Victor turned and looked at the door, his face filled with hurt. Jesse found the scene painful to watch, but stood, walking to the envelope and picked it up, placing the photos that had fallen on the ground back into the envelope.

I couldn t help but notice, but none of these pictures have Kyah in them... Did something happen? he asked as he walked to Victor and handed the envelope to him. Victor took the envelope, closing his hand around it and holding it close to his heart.

Yes, something terrible did happen... answered Victor as he turned and sat on the bed next to Akiza.

Do you mind telling us? It d really help us help you guys... asked Yusei as he sat on a chair along with everyone else as they sat to hear the story. Victor nodded, preparing himself for anything that might happen.

Well, it all started back when Kyah s mother, Vivian, and I were married. We were expecting our first child, which was Kyah, and everything was going smoothly. Vivian was very beautiful, if the photos didn t already tell you, but there was something a little different about her started Victor, as he looked at everyone.

What was different about her? asked Jack and Victor shuddered for a moment.

She used to talk to herself, like there was somebody with her... I asked her about it, she said it was a spirit, one that guarded her and was protecting our child. I think she said her name was Rin... answered Victor and Jesse gasped in realisation.

Rin? That s the name of the Supreme Queen spirit that lives inside Kyah... he said and Victor gasped, looking up at him.

It lives inside Kyah now? he asked and Jesse nodded.

Yeah, she protects Kyah and has the ability to control anything non-living. She s a duel monster spirit, her brother, the Supreme King Haou, lives inside our friend Jaden Jesse explained and Victor nodded, continuing with his story.

Well, just when Vivian was going to bring Kyah into the world, something happened. The pregnancy went alright, nothing went wrong, same with the labour, but as soon as Kyah was born, Vivian smiled, closed her eyes and then stopped breathing. It was as if her life just stopped and transferred into Kyah. And Kyah didn t even cry when she was born, she was too busy looking around like she d been here before he continued and Jesse closed his eyes, finding this story hard to listen to. Yusei watched him, and then looked at his hands resting on his knees, feeling sympathy for Kyah.

Poor girl... no wonder Kyah took off like that... stated Crow and Jim nodded.

Kyah was raised by maids and servants in the house because I was busy working, travelling round the world and working nearly all the time, I was never really home, maybe once or twice a year... I think Kyah heard the story about her mum from a maid, and then blamed herself for her death and why I was never there, like I hated her or was disgusted by her. To be perfectly honest, I was at first, but then after a year I grew to love her, realising it wasn t her fault and I was quick to blame. So every time I saw her, I would tell her it wasn t her fault and I didn t blame her, but whenever we see each other it just gets awkward, we can t look at each other or talk to each other properly. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her more than anything in this world, but I m afraid if I do she ll run off and then I will be all alone finished Victor as tears began falling down his face.

Wow, that sounds a bit like Akiza s story... whispered Leo and Akiza smiled gently down at him. Victor looked around at them all, apologising to them for crying.

I don t blame you for crying, with that scenario any man in their mind would be crying, years and years of suffering like that... stated Crow as he looked at Victor sadly. Luna and Leo looked at each other, instantly understanding Kyah just that little bit better.

Yusei turned to look at the door and stood, excusing himself from the room and walked out. Jesse watched him leave then looked back at Victor.

Don t worry, if anyone can relate to Kyah in this situation, its Yusei... Yusei lost both his parents when he was young, only about 1 years old. So I think he ll be able to help her... stated Akiza and Jack and Crow nodded, agreeing with her. Jesse frowned slightly, then sighed, nodding and smiling at them. He had to leave Kyah in Yusei s hands for the moment.

Now what happens? asked Luna and Victor sighed.

I wish I knew... he replied and Jim looked around the room, noticing how serious everyone s expressions were.

Kyah? You know your mother s death wasn t your fault, right?

Yeah, I know Rin... it s just... she died straight after I was born, that instantly makes me blame myself

You re a confusing human, you know that?

Yeah, I know... sorry about this Rin...

What re you apologising for? Kyah, if it s anyone s fault, it s mine most likely

What do you mean?

I was around, guarding you and your mother when she was pregnant with you. Mind you, I was with her before you were conceived, but she knew of me and talked to me, and when you were born, for some reason I was passed on into you and the moment that happened, she died. I just can t see why though, she shouldn t have died because she wasn t my proper vessel

So you were inside mum?

That s correct, but I still can t come to terms with why she died. I just can t figure it out

It s okay Rin, I don t blame you

Hey, Kyah, are you alright? asked a male voice and Kyah looked up from her knees and looked up through blurry eyes to see Yusei standing a few metres away from her.

Yusei? she asked and Yusei gave her a sympathetic look. He walked to her and sat next to her, leaning against the wall.

You know... I lost my parents when I was a year old... so I can relate to how you feel somewhat... my parents were professors and worked at a power facility, but something went wrong with the generator, they managed to get me out but they couldn t save themselves. The generator blew up, destroying half the city, creating satellite. I was picked up by Martha and raised by her along with Jack and Crow and lots of other kids. We were practically raised on the streets, so I can relate to you quite a bit, losing a parent and then growing up alone explained Yusei and Kyah blinked, watching his facial expressions.

I m sorry for your loss she apologised and Yusei gave her a rare smile.

And I m sorry for yours, but don t worry, no matter what, your mother s death wasn t your fault, nor does your father blame you. He told us himself, he wants to hug you and tell you how much he loves you, but he s afraid he ll lose you! finished Yusei and Kyah blinked a few times, and then began smiling.

Really? she asked and Yusei nodded, lifting his arm and patted Kyah s back, smiling back at her. 


End file.
